


Talker

by whilowhisp



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masochism, Trans!Junkrat, idk its just smut, trans!Roadhog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whilowhisp/pseuds/whilowhisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat's a talker in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talker

**Author's Note:**

> warning: I use the proper (as in scientific, not right) vernacular for their genitalia, specifically the word clit as I am describing his genitalia from a third person omniscient point of view, rather than their point of view.

Junkrat squirmed under the massive hand pinning him to the bed, grinning and giggling. He couldn’t breathe and he loved it. He told Hog as much. “Fucking hell, Hog, you could just crush me. Squish me like a bug, fucking love it.” He panted, writhing as the hand that could crush his ribcage ran up to lightly caress his throat. Roadhog was straddling the other man’s thighs, massive gut near crushing his hips and the hand that wasn’t caressing Junkrat was pressed flat to the bed beside his stump, his prosthetics laying on the ground nearby. Junkrat rutted up against the weight of Roadhog’s belly, shuddering as too gentle fingers caressed his jugular.

“Come on, hog, hurt me, you know I’d love it.” He rasped, like the fingers on his throat were already squeezing and Roadhog rumbled. He knew better than anyone that rat would love it, knew rat would squirm and writhe and beg for more. The sound of rat’s voice, wrecked by just the lightest caresses in the right moment sent a little thrill through Roadhog’s system. He pressed two fingers to either side of his throat, delicately squeezing and the reaction was immediate. Junkrat’s body seized like a bolt of electricity went straight through him. Roadhog laughed, easing up almost immediately. Junkrat whined. “Fuck want it so bad hoggie, hurt me, fuck me, shove your fingers down my throat and fuck the daylights out of me.” He begs and roadhog leans down to kiss that filthy mouth. Their mouths and tongues rub together like they’ve been doing this for years, and for a moment it strikes Mako that they might one day have been.

Before that thought could do more harm, Junkrat was talking again, “Come on hog, come on come on come on!” He wriggles out from under Roadhog’s belly and strips out of his shorts, tossing them to the ground and kneeling to kiss Roadhog again. He grabbed Roadhog’s hand, directing it between his thighs. Roadhog obliged, delicately running one massive finger between his folds to collect the moisture practically dripping from his hole, running his fingers up to swirl around his clit. Junkrat rocked his hips against his fingers, gasping and babbling, fits of giggles breaking off his words.

Roadhog ducked to kiss and suckle at the man’s neck, rubbing at his clit with quick motions. He was already wet himself, from the heady power he had, from Junkrat’s voice, his words. He never could talk the way Junkrat did. The words just never came.

“So good, Hog, love you so much. Fucking love your fingers. You’re so hot, fucking amazing…” Junkrat’s breathing hitched as his hips swirled and rocked, pressing his clit to Hog’s fingers and soon his chest was heaving, fighting for breath as his orgasm mounted. He came with a shout, ending it in little shudders and giggles as hog kept working his clit, hips jerking and twitching until he tried to squirm away, oversensitive. Roadhog finally let up, bringing his fingers to his mouth to suck away Junkrat’s juices. Junkrat had a serene, fucked out look on his face but they weren’t done yet. Roadhog sat back, spreading his legs and wrapped his hand around the back of Junkrat’s skull, pulling him down to Roadhog’s crotch.

“Time to put that mouth to better use.”

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon trans roadhog and trans junkrat but I also take requests for fics? Nsfw or otherwise, with them as trans, nb, or otherwise, just hit me up at drdsb.tumblr.com/ask and like. prompt me I Suppose! or talk to me about roadrat. Reposted from my tumblr.


End file.
